Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2019 ~GOOD BYE
Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2019 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ was Hello! Project's special annual countdown live concert to celebrate the new year. It took place on December 31, 2019 at Nakano Sun Plaza. The countdown concert was split into two parts. The first part of the concert starting at 16:00 featured all Hello! Project members, while the second part starting at 23:00 only featured members over the age of 18. Both parts of the concert were broadcasted live on Fuji TV TWO."CSフジ 大みそかはハロプロ、エビ中、沖縄勢の年越しライブ完全生中継 " (in Japanese). ORICON NEWS. 2019-11-15. The Blu-ray of the concert will be released on May 20, 2020. Setlist Part 1= ;Opening Act #MC - # - Joujou Gundan #MC - # - Lovelys ;Main Show #MC - Hello! Project, Joujou Gundan, Kudo Haruka, Miyazaki Yuka #Zettai Idol Sengen - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Jounetsu Sparkle - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Megane no Otoko no Ko - BEYOOOOONDS #Skit - BEYOOOOONDS #Koi no O-Swing - BEYOOOOONDS #Skit (Background Music: Sayokyoku "Megane no Otoko no Ko") - BEYOOOOONDS (with Kobayashi Honoka on piano) #Bunkasai Jikkou Iinchou no Koi - BEYOOOOONDS #Gannen Bungee Jump - BEYOOOOONDS #MC - BEYOOOOONDS #Nippon no D・N・A! - BEYOOOOONDS #MC - BEYOOOOONDS, Joujou Gundan, Kudo Haruka, Miyazaki Yuka #Fuwari, Koi Dokei - Tsubaki Factory #I Need You ~Yozora no Kanransha~ - Tsubaki Factory #MC - Tsubaki Factory #Dakishimerarete Mitai - Tsubaki Factory #Sankaime no Date Shinwa - Tsubaki Factory #Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta - Tsubaki Factory #MC - Tsubaki Factory, Joujou Gundan, Kudo Haruka, Miyazaki Yuka #LOVE Machine (A Capella Ver.) - Kobushi Factory #MC - Kobushi Factory #Haru Urara - Kobushi Factory #Oh No Ounou - Kobushi Factory #Hirakinaocchae! - Kobushi Factory #Kame ni Nare! - Kobushi Factory #MC - Kobushi Factory, Joujou Gundan, Kudo Haruka, Miyazaki Yuka #Fantasy ga Hajimaru - Michishige Sayumi #MC - Michishige Sayumi #Shunkan Watcher - Michishige Sayumi #MC - Michishige Sayumi #OK! Ikimakucchae - Michishige Sayumi #MC - Michishige Sayumi, Joujou Gundan, Kudo Haruka, Miyazaki Yuka Intermission #MC - Joujou Gundan, Kudo Haruka, Miyazaki Yuka #"Hitori de Ikiraresou" tte Sore tte Nee, Homete Iru no? (New Vocal Ver.) - Juice=Juice #Potsuri to - Juice=Juice #MC - Juice=Juice #Va-Va-Voom - Juice=Juice #Bitansan - Juice=Juice #Borderline - Juice=Juice #Fiesta! Fiesta! - Juice=Juice #GIRLS BE AMBITIOUS - Juice=Juice #MC - Juice=Juice #Magic of Love (J=J 2015Ver.) - Juice=Juice #MC - Juice=Juice, Joujou Gundan, Kudo Haruka, Miyazaki Yuka #Akai Earphone - ANGERME #Watashi wo Tsukuru no wa Watashi - ANGERME #Koi wa Accha Accha - ANGERME #MC - ANGERME #Zenzen Okiagarenai SUNDAY - ANGERME #Manner Mode - ANGERME #Jinsei, Sunawachi Panta Rhei - ANGERME #46okunen LOVE - ANGERME #MC - ANGERME #Taiki Bansei - ANGERME #MC - ANGERME, Joujou Gundan, Kudo Haruka, Miyazaki Yuka #LOVEpedia - Morning Musume '19 #Ningen Kankei No way way - Morning Musume '19 #MC - Morning Musume '19 #KOKORO&KARADA - Morning Musume '19 #Seishun Night - Morning Musume '19 #Koishite Mitakute - Morning Musume '19 #Jinsei Blues - Morning Musume '19 #Hey! Unfair Baby - Morning Musume '19 #I surrender Ai Saredo Ai - Morning Musume '19 #MC - Morning Musume '19 #ENDLESS SKY - Morning Musume '19 #MC - Morning Musume '19, Joujou Gundan, Kudo Haruka, Miyazaki Yuka #Mikan - Hello! Project #MC - Hello! Project, Joujou Gundan, Kudo Haruka, Miyazaki Yuka, Lovelys |-|Part 2= ;Opening Act #MC - # - Joujou Gundan #MC - # - Lovelys ;Main Show #Koi wa Accha Accha (Koushiki Accha Accha Ouentai) - Haruta Atsushi, Sato Masaki, Takagi Sayuki, Hirose Ayaka, Niinuma Kisora (with Oda Sakura, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina, Morito Chisaki, Takeuchi Akari, Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kawamura Ayano as back dancers) #MC - Joujou Gundan, Kudo Haruka, Miyazaki Yuka #We Need a Name! - Hirai Miyo, Kobayashi Honoka, Satoyoshi Utano (with Ichioka Reina, Shimakura Rika, Takase Kurumi as back dancers) #Toei Oedo Sen no Roppongi Eki de Dakishimete - Ichioka Reina, Shimakura Rika, Takase Kurumi, Hirai Miyo, Kobayashi Honoka, Satoyoshi Utano #GIRL ZONE - Ichioka Reina, Shimakura Rika, Takase Kurumi, Hirai Miyo, Kobayashi Honoka, Satoyoshi Utano #Ren'ai Bugyou - Ichioka Reina, Shimakura Rika, Takase Kurumi, Hirai Miyo, Kobayashi Honoka, Satoyoshi Utano #MC - Ichioka Reina, Shimakura Rika, Takase Kurumi, Hirai Miyo, Kobayashi Honoka, Satoyoshi Utano, Miyazaki Yuka #Hatsukoi Sunrise - Yamagishi Riko, Ogata Risa, Niinuma Kisora, Tanimoto Ami, Kishimoto Yumeno, Ono Mizuho, Onoda Saori #Waratte - Yamagishi Riko, Ogata Risa, Niinuma Kisora, Tanimoto Ami, Kishimoto Yumeno, Ono Mizuho, Onoda Saori #MC - Yamagishi Riko, Ogata Risa, Niinuma Kisora, Tanimoto Ami, Kishimoto Yumeno, Ono Mizuho, Onoda Saori #Hana Moyou - Yamagishi Riko, Ogata Risa, Niinuma Kisora, Tanimoto Ami, Kishimoto Yumeno, Ono Mizuho, Onoda Saori #Happy Cracker - Yamagishi Riko, Ogata Risa, Niinuma Kisora, Tanimoto Ami, Kishimoto Yumeno, Ono Mizuho, Onoda Saori #MC - Yamagishi Riko, Ogata Risa, Niinuma Kisora, Tanimoto Ami, Kishimoto Yumeno, Ono Mizuho, Onoda Saori, Kudo Haruka #Come with me - Kobushi Factory #MC - Kobushi Factory #Suki Kamo Shirenai - Kobushi Factory #Unlucky no Jijou - Kobushi Factory #Ashita no Watashi wa Kyou Yori Kirei - Kobushi Factory #Countdown - Hello! Project, Joujou Gundan, Kudo Haruka, Miyazaki Yuka #Hello! no Theme - Hello! Project #MC - Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory, BEYOOOOONDS, Joujou Gundan, Kudo Haruka #Zouni de Kenkashiten ja Nee yo - Miyazaki Yuka, Makino Maria, Kawamura Ayano #MC - Miyazaki Yuka, Makino Maria, Kawamura Ayano, Joujou Gundan, Kudo Haruka #Escape - Suzuki Airi #MC - Suzuki Airi #Break it down - Suzuki Airi #Hatsukoi Cider - Suzuki Airi #MC - Suzuki Airi, Joujou Gundan, Kudo Haruka, Miyazaki Yuka #Eighteen Emotion - Takeuchi Akari, Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kawamura Ayano #Choto Mate Kudasai! - Takeuchi Akari, Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kawamura Ayano #MC - Takeuchi Akari, Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kawamura Ayano #Short Cut - Takeuchi Akari, Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kawamura Ayano #Ee ka!? - Takeuchi Akari, Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kawamura Ayano #Uchouten LOVE - Takeuchi Akari, Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kawamura Ayano #MC - Takeuchi Akari, Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kawamura Ayano, Joujou Gundan, Kudo Haruka, Miyazaki Yuka #Romance no Tochuu - Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki, Uemura Akari, Dambara Ruru, Inaba Manaka #Umaratete no Baby Love - Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki, Uemura Akari, Dambara Ruru, Inaba Manaka #MC - Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki, Uemura Akari, Dambara Ruru, Inaba Manaka, Miyazaki Yuka #"Hitori de Ikiraresou" tte Sore tte Nee, Homete Iru no? - Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki, Uemura Akari, Dambara Ruru, Inaba Manaka with Miyazaki Yuka #25sai Eien Setsu - Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki, Uemura Akari, Dambara Ruru, Inaba Manaka with Miyazaki Yuka #MC - Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki, Uemura Akari, Dambara Ruru, Inaba Manaka, Miyazaki Yuka #Wonderful World - Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki, Uemura Akari, Dambara Ruru, Inaba Manaka #Goal ~Ashita wa Acchi da yo~ - Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki, Uemura Akari, Dambara Ruru, Inaba Manaka #MC - Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki, Uemura Akari, Dambara Ruru, Inaba Manaka, Joujou Gundan, Miyazaki Yuka #BRAND NEW MORNING - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina, Morito Chisaki #Password is 0 - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina, Morito Chisaki #MC - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina, Morito Chisaki, Kudo Haruka #Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina, Morito Chisaki with Kudo Haruka #Oh my wish! - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina, Morito Chisaki with Kudo Haruka #MC - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina, Morito Chisaki, Kudo Haruka #Mukidashi de Mukiatte - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina, Morito Chisaki #Aruiteru - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina, Morito Chisaki #MC - Joujou Gundan, Kudo Haruka, Miyazaki Yuka DVD/Blu-ray Tracklist |length = }} #TBA Featured Members Those with a ＊ will not participate in the 23:00 show. *MCs ** *** *** **Kudo Haruka **Miyazaki Yuka *Morning Musume '19 **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina **10th Gen: Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki **11th Gen: Oda Sakura **12th Gen: Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane＊ **13th Gen: Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina **14th Gen: Morito Chisaki **15th Gen: Kitagawa Rio＊, Okamura Homare＊, Yamazaki Mei＊ *ANGERME **2nd Gen: Takeuchi Akari, **3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako **4th Gen: Kamikokuryo Moe **5th Gen: Kasahara Momona＊ **6th Gen: Funaki Musubu＊, Kawamura Ayano **7th Gen: Oota Haruka＊, Ise Layla＊ **8th Gen: Hashisako Rin＊ *Juice=Juice **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Uemura Akari **Dambara Ruru **Inaba Manaka **Kudo Yume＊ **Matsunaga Riai＊ *Kobushi Factory **Hirose Ayaka **Nomura Minami **Hamaura Ayano **Wada Sakurako **Inoue Rei *Tsubaki Factory **Yamagishi Riko **Ogata Risa **Niinuma Kisora **Tanimoto Ami **Kishimoto Yumeno **Asakura Kiki **Ono Mizuho **Onoda Saori **Akiyama Mao＊ *BEYOOOOONDS **CHICA#TETSU ***Ichioka Reina ***Shimakura Rika ***Nishida Shiori＊ ***Eguchi Saya＊ **Ame no Mori Kawa Umi ***Takase Kurumi ***Maeda Kokoro＊ ***Yamazaki Yuhane＊ ***Okamura Minami＊ ***Kiyono Momohime＊ **Hirai Miyo **Kobayashi Honoka **Satoyoshi Utano *Hello Pro Kenshuusei＊ **Hello Pro Kenshuusei Unit ***Yonemura Kirara ***Ishiguri Kanami ***Kubota Nanami ***Saito Madoka **27th Gen: Yamada Ichigo **28th Gen: Tamenaga Shion, Kubota Nanami, Matsubara Yulia **29th Gen: Saito Madoka, Onoda Karin **30th Gen: Hashida Honoka, Hirayama Yuki, Kitahara Momo, Murakoshi Ayana *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido＊ **1st Gen: Ishiguri Kanami ;Opening Act * "「Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2019 ～ GOOD BYE & HELLO ! ～」Lovelysオープニングアクトのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-12-21. ** ** ;Special Guests *Michishige Sayumi (Part 1)https://twitter.com/tubuyakisayumin/status/1212001894148689920 *Haruta Atsushi (Part 2) *Suzuki Airi (Part 2) Absentees *Juice=Juice member Miyamoto Karin could not participate due to influenza type A.https://twitter.com/JuiceJuice_uf/status/1210878380511354880 *Tsubaki Factory member Asakura Kiki could not participate in the second part of the concert due to poor health.https://twitter.com/shimizun_musume/status/1211996703043121152 Concert Schedule *'Total:' 2 Shows Trivia *This concert was one of the first five Hello! Project concerts to allow photos to be taken with mobile phones or smartphones and allow the photos to be shared on social media for a trial period (which also included the Juice=Juice concert on December 4, the Morning Musume '19 concert on December 5, the ANGERME live on December 10, and the Country Girls final live on December 26)."ハロー！プロジェクト公演 写真撮影について" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-11-28. References External Links *Concert Schedule: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FC *Goods *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:Joint Concerts Category:2019 Concerts Category:2020 Concerts Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:12th Generation Concerts In Category:13th Generation Concerts In Category:14th Generation Concerts In Category:15th Generation Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:4th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:5th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:6th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:7th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:8th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:Juice=Juice Concerts In Category:Kobushi Factory Concerts In Category:Tsubaki Factory Concerts In Category:BEYOOOOONDS Concerts In Category:CHICA TETSU Concerts In Category:Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Concerts In Category:COUNTDOWN PARTY ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ Category:25th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:27th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:28th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:29th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:30th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Concerts In Category:2020 Blu-rays